scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under Attack by a Yeti
Under Attack by a Yeti is the first level of Scooby-Doo! A Mysterious World. Walkthrough In the first cutscene, the gang is at Velma's house. She says they should go to Yeti Mountain for a vacation. Fred agrees, and they get in the van, and start driving to Yeti Mountain. They are driving down a snowy road, and Scooby and Shaggy fall out of the van. The level starts, and you are playing as Shaggy with Scooby following you. If you walk along, you will see Scooby Snacks on your path. Collect all of them, and then go to a small house. Right outside is the Mystery Machine. Switch to Scooby and crawl under the van. You will find Scooby Snacks. Collect them, and by now you will have 10. Enter the house, and you will see Fred, Daphne, and Velma. In the next cutscene, Fred, Daphne, and Velma look at Scooby and Shaggy. She introduces them to Mr. Hammer. Mr. Hammer owns the building, and it is a hotel. The gang gets a room. Scooby and Shaggy go to get hot cocoa. Now you are back to the game, playing as Shaggy, with Scooby following you. You walk downstairs and into a room. Collect some Scooby Snacks. By now you will have 15. Talk to the woman with a camera sitting on a chair. In this cutscene Scooby and Shaggy ask for hot cocoa. The woman with a camera says she is Mrs. Cocoa, and that she makes the best hot cocoa in the world. She enters a room to go make to hot cocoa. Suddenly, a giant white furry creature runs in. It destroys the room, and then chases Scooby and Shaggy out. "Like, a yeti!" Shaggy yells. This is the first chase scene part of the level, and you are playing as Shaggy and Scooby. The yeti is chasing you. Jump snowballs, duck signs, and collect Scooby Snacks. If you hit snowballs or signs, you lose Scooby Snacks. Once you get to the end of the chase scene, if you collected every Scooby Snack, jumped each snowball, and ducked each sign, you will have 20 Scooby Snacks. In the next cutscene, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are wondering when Scooby and Shaggy will get back. A man with a camera runs in, he is Joe. He wants a picture of anything. He gets a picture of Fred, and runs off. Scooby and Shaggy come in and explain whats happened. Fred says they should split up. Now you are playing as Fred, and you can switch to Daphne and Velma. Switch to Velma and walk to a snowball. Jump on it, and you will earn Scooby Snacks. Now you have 25, next switch to Fred. Go to the cave with bars around the entrance and rip the bars off. Last switch to anybody you want, and enter the cave. In the next cutscene, Velma is looking at something. It is a green boot. She tells Fred and Daphne that every suspect they met wore green boots. Fred says it's still a clue. Velma agrees. Suddenly, the yeti runs towards them, roaring. Now you are playing as Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Run out of the cave and step on a button. You get another clue. A camera! In the next cutscene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the yeti. They keep running. In this part of the level, you are playing as Shaggy and Scooby. Go over to a cage, and switch to Scooby to pick the lock. Pick the lock and find the last clue, hot Cocoa. In this cutscene, Scooby and Shaggy are showing Fred, Daphne, and Velma the clue they found. Velma says she solved the mystery, and Fred says it's time to set a trap. Now it's time to battle the boss. Switch to Fred, and attack him. And switch to Scooby to dodge his attacks. Once you defeat the yeti, he falls over, and now you get to guess who it is. Choose Mrs. Cocoa. In the last cutscene, you unmask the yeti to reveal Mrs. Cocoa! She wanted to get everybody to get scared, and come to her hot cocoa store. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. You win the level. Suspects *Mr. Hammer *Mrs. Cocoa *Joe Clues *Green Boot *Camera *Hot Cocoa Monsters *Yeti Culprits *Mrs. Cocoa **Reason: To get everybody to get scared, and come to her hot cocoa store. Category:Decca03's Stuff